makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Gamohyle
Lars Gamohyle is one of the sworn protectors of the kingdom of Stormhand's prince, Ferdinand Gerreth, alongside Axel Kolanthe. He has sworn his very life to protect the kingdom's only heir. He is related to Malaxo Gamohyle, a former resident of Stormhand that now serves as one of King Taius' Divine Errant. Appearance thumb|left|[[w:c:mightandmagic:Halton|Lord Halton, the portrait used for Lars in Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars.]] Lars Gamohyle has tan skin, as with the rest of the Gamohyle family, all having hailed from the western regions of the kingdom, close to the planet's equator. However, since his ascension to vampirehood, his skin has lightened, making him appear fair-skinned, typical of the inhabitants of Stormhand. As an obvious change that could not be hidden without excessive, daily effort, him and his king decided to just state that it was a side effect of some spell he endured during his quest to save the prince, which, though he survived the encounter, was powerful enough to bleach his skin Ferdinand accepted the explanation with little more than a short quizzical look. He wears shiny metal armor hidden underneath a long, flowing red cape embroidered with gold trim, indicating his connection to the royal family; however, during missions where they must remain undetected, he also has a suit of brushed steel armor and a dark blue cape. The helmet he wears is lined with gold, glistening beautifully in the sunlight. Personality Abilities Axel is excellent at swordplay and is usually second to none, but should worse come to worse, he can expose himself as a vampire, extending his fangs and claws. No foe who meets him in this form is let to survive, so that this secret may be kept. His time spent in such close proximity to the strengthening aura of King Gerreth's artifact clothes greatly enhanced Lars' growing powers, enhancing his dark gifts while diminishing his weaknesses. Because of this, Lars is not harmed by sunlight, and has gained the uncanny ability to choose whether he goes through vampiric evolution or not; for this he chooses not to, as the newer, stronger forms would make it all too obvious what has become of him, leading to his persecution and by extension would threaten the Gerreth Throne. Relationships Lars has a great personal friendship with both his fellow bodyguard, Axel, and his kingdom's heir, Ferdinand. This is due to the king, Alonsus Gerreth, purposefully allowing the children of two of his best and most loyal knights to be raised as Ferdinand's friends. Gerreth encouraged this friendship and kept his ulterior motives secret, and the three became so close that they jumped at the opportunity to serve as his bodyguards once given the opportunity. Because King Gerreth saved him from the severe bloodlust of a fledgling vampiric form, Lars greatly trusts his king. Background History As with Axel, Lars is a childhood friend of Ferdinand, which was done on purpose by the prince's father King Gerreth, who meant to greatly increase the likelihood of him doing his job of protecting the prince due to such a long history together. Also like Axel, Lars was caught unawares in the outskirts of Stormhand on a mission to find the prince after a supposed kidnapping. In Lars' case, he was ambushed by a group of vampires and although he survived the encounter and slew most of the horrid beasts, he was bitten, leading to his secret of being transformed into one himself. Luckily for his home kingdom, his loyalty to the prince was far stronger than his newly acquired taste for blood, and he was able to for the most part overcome this bloodlust during his "recovery time". Currently, only two other people know lars' secret -- Axel, who suffered a similar fate; and King Gerreth, who discovered his secret and used his magical artifacts' powers to help calm the vicious monster within and save his personal plans from being for naught. With these newfound abilities, whenever worse comes to worse in protecting his prince and friend, he and Axel will shoo the prince away "for his safety" (which is true although the full truth behind why is kept from him) and each will transform and tilt the battle towards their favor. Ferdinand is always surprised but elated when the two return no worse for wear, with their multitude of enemies defeated. Trivia *Lars was originally used in customized Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars maps which were used to help Somarinoa express his ideas about his own fantasy world through the use of in-game map editors. Axel used the hero icon for Lord Halton. His vampiric secret would not be created until later. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Soldier Category:Bodyguard Category:Knight Category:Vampire Category:Diakatan